


In Through the Out Door

by torigates



Category: Freaks and Geeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The summer before high school, Kim spends some time with Nick Andopolis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Through the Out Door

  
Kim’s never had many girlfriends. Or any, really. When she was little there weren’t a lot of kids in her neighbourhood so she mostly ended up playing with her brother and his friends.

Or by herself.

Not that she’s complaining. She’s not some wimpy little girl that needs other people to be happy. No, Kim Kelly’s always been just fine on her own.

And it’s not like she couldn’t get friends if she wanted to. She just chose to be alone because she didn’t want to hang out with any _losers_. She’s way better than that.

Still, Kim didn’t want to hang out alone either.

Her brother liked to hand out with one of the Andopolis boys (Kim could never remember which one), which meant that Kim ended up spending a lot of time with Nick. Mostly because they both spent a lot of time following their older brothers around, but Kim actually sorta liked Nick.

Okay, he was a huge nerd, and way too into playing basketball (and bowling), but he was also funny, he listened to Kim when she talked, put up with her bitching, and actually seemed to like her. Kim figured the least she could ignore most of his more loserish qualities.

Kim was hanging out with Nick in his basement. Their brothers were upstairs, probably smoking. Chip thought she didn’t know what they were doing, but Kim totally did.

She was bored.

“I’m really bored,” Kim complained, and flopped back onto the couch.

“So?” Nick said. “Let’s do something.” He was sitting at the other end of the room on one of the armchairs.

“There’s nothing to do,” Kim whined.

“We could go hang out at the park?” Nick suggested.

Kim rolled her eyes. “Wow, that’s like the lamest idea I’ve ever heard.”

“I don’t hear you suggesting anything better,” Nick muttered. “You don’t have to be such a bitch about it.”

“Whatever,” Kim shot back.

Nick didn’t reply. He turned his back to her and started drumming a rhythm out on his thighs.

Kim ignored him, and Nick kept this up for several minutes. “What are you doing?” she finally asked.

“What?” Nick asked, startled. “Oh. It’s nothing.”

“It sounds like you’re having a seizure or something over there.”

“Well I’m not,” Nick muttered, but he stopped fidgeting.

No one spoke. Kim rolled her eyes and sat up. This was the reason she didn’t hang out with girls, their feeling were always getting hurt, and Kim wasn’t going to go around making sure everyone was happy. God, Nick was such a little girl sometimes.

“So what _were_ you doing?” she finally asked.

“Nothing,” Nick said. “I was thinking of learning to play the drums,” he finished after a long moment.

“That’s cool,” Kim said and flopped onto her back.

“Yeah,” Nick agreed. He sounded really psyched about the idea, which was new. Kim knew he liked to play basketball, but he never got really passionate about it. He never seemed to be excited about much.

They lapsed back into silence. “There’s no way your dad would ever let you,” Kim informed him.

Nick snorted. “I know.”

Kim contemplated this for a moment. “You should totally do it anyway,” she said.

“You think?” Nick asked. Kim wasn’t looking at him, but she could tell just by his voice that he was grinning.

“Definitely,” she said. “What’s he going to do?”

Nick didn’t say anything. Kim, bored of waiting for him to respond, rolled over and sat back up. Nick wasn’t smiling anymore. Oh, right.

“If you want to play drums, you should do it,” Kim told him. “I bet you could take music at school.”

Nick seemed to consider this. “Yeah,” he said.

“Though, technically that would make you a band geek,” Kim told him, grinning. “And I would _totally_ make fun of you all the time.”

“Shut up,” Nick said and threw a foam basketball at her. He was smiling again.

“What do you think high school is going to be like?” he asked.

Kim shrugged. “Probably just like middle school except with more homework,” she said.

“It’s not like you ever do any homework,” he shot back at her.

“Shut up,” she said, and threw the ball back at him. He caught it easily.

“It’s going to be weird being freshmen,” Nick said.

Kim nodded and smirked. “Your brothers are going to make your life hell,” she said.

Nick looked kind of terrified at the idea. Kim thought she should probably feel bad about this, but mostly she just found it funny.

“Whatever,” he said after a moment. “You’re going to be a freshman too. I bet some senior girls dunk your head in a toilet or something.”

“Yeah right,” Kim said. “That doesn’t actually happen,” she paused. “And even if it did, it would never happen to _me_.”

“Why not?” Nick asked her.

“Because I am _obviously_ way too cool to ever be picked on.”

He rolled his eyes. “ _Obviously_ ,” he said chucking the ball back in her direction. It landed on her lap.

“I hope you can do better than that on the court,” Kim said. “Or you are _definitely_ not making the basketball team.”

“You are such a bitch sometimes. You know that, right?”

Kim looked over at him, and he was smiling. “You love me,” she said.

“You wish,” Nick shot back at her.

Kim threw the ball back at him, and it hit him in the head. He glared at her.

After a moment Kim stood up. “Let’s go,” she said.

Nick looked up at her from his chair, but didn’t move. “Where?” he asked.

“I don’t know,” she said. “Anywhere. I am so bored.”

“Don’t look at me,” he told her. “I suggested the park. You were the one who shot that idea down.”

“Fine,” Kim huffed. “Anything. Please, let’s just do something.”

Nick stood up, and was forced to look up at him. She didn’t remember him being so much taller than her. He bounced the ball off her head, and Kim glared.

“I thought you wanted to go?” he said with a smirk. “Why are you just standing there?”

Kim shot him another glare, before turning and heading upstairs. He jogged after her.

Outside Nick stuffed his hands into his pockets. “My brother is an idiot,” he said.

Kim looked up at him, but didn’t say anything.

“If he thinks my dad isn’t going to know they were smoking up there, he really is stupider than I thought.”

“He’s hanging out with my brother, and it’s taken you until now to realise how much of an idiot he is?” Kim asked.

Nick chuckled and shook his head. “I just don’t get why he’d _want_ to make my dad mad.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Kim told him. “It’s not your problem.”

“Right,” Nick said, but he didn’t look convinced.

They walked down the street to the park. Kim kicked up the dust on the road. Nick elbowed her whenever she did it, but didn’t say anything, which only made Kim kick up more dirt.

At the park Kim sat down on one of the swings. Nick leaned up against the support beam.

“Are you scared?” Nick asked her.

She looked over at him. “Of school?” she clarified.

He nodded. “Of going to high school. Not knowing anyone.”

“No,” she said. “It’s just school, Nick. Why would I care what those losers think?”

He nodded again.

“Besides,” she continued. “I know you.”

He smiled. Kim pushed off the ground and swung back and forth a few times.

“I think I will talk to my dad about playing the drums,” Nick said.

Kim smiled. “Good,” she said. “You need a new hobby.”

“Right,” he snorted. “This coming from the girl who does nothing all day long.”

She twisted in the swing, and kicked him in the leg. “Shut up,” she said.

“Ow!” Nick exclaimed, grabbing hold of the chain. “That really hurt.”

“No it didn’t,” Kim countered, twisting back and forth to escape from his grasp. “Don’t be a baby.”

Her twisting only caused him to grip the other chain, stopping her from twisting. He took a step forward so only her toes her skimming the ground.

“It did hurt,” he told her. “You never pull your punches.”

Kim smirked at him. “Well why should I?” she asked.

Nick laughed. “You shouldn’t.”

“Damn right,” Kim said looking up into his eyes.

“You are crazy,” he said, but he was smiling.

Kim grinned back at him. “You love it,” she said, and leaned up to kiss him. Nick smiled against her mouth and kissed her back.

Kim figured it was probably a good thing to have at least one friend. Nick would be hers.


End file.
